missing you my dearest hikaru
by Sukichan111
Summary: hikaru is off for 2 moths with tamaki and haruhi and kaoru misses him something crazy. when he comes back will he ahved missed hsi twin or will he be head over heals for Haruhi? what will kaoru do if the answer was number 2
1. I'll miss you

I was sitting on the ledge of the large king sized bed.

The day was a basic boring day for me.

Just as I laid my head down on the pillow the door opened.

I looked up.

"Hikaru" I yawned.

He walked at me smiling.

"What is it" I sat up again.

He sat down next to me.

"I'll miss you" he smiled softly.

I cocked my head to the side and gave him a questioning look.

"HUH?" I asked.

"We'll Tamaki wants to take Haruhi on vacation and he wants me to help out" he explained sighing.

"How long will you be gone" I dare ask.

"About 2 months" he gave me a worried look.

My whole body shook.

"I'll miss you too" I whispered.

2 months did he really agree to that?

"You know I don't wanna be away from you" he had a promising look in his eyes.

"It's the boss's orders" he added on.

"I'll murder Tamaki" I muttered.

Hikaru rustled my hair with his hand.

"Now how is that for someone so cute to talk" he smirked.

I looked away.

"I'll miss you" he smiled softly.

"When are you leaving" another question I shouldn't have asked.

"Tomorrow morning" he said shyly.

I nodded.

I turned to hide the tears welling up in my eyes.

But he didn't buy it.

He turned me around and laid his lips down on mine.

His lips were warm and tasted so sweet.

There was no taste I liked more than that of my Hikaru.

My fingers tangled in my hair.

I was still crying but the kiss helped a bit.

We broke the kiss only to breath.

That and because that idiot Tamaki wanted Hikaru to help that slut Haruhi pack.

I know I shouldn't be worried about it but …2 months is long enough to forget and fall in love with someone new.

I hate the way Hikaru looks at Haruhi sometimes.

I hate the way he laughs with her.

I hate her.


	2. he's back! he's back!

_I sat up and stared out my window._

_It was dark and lonely in my room._

_I missed my Hikaru terribly._

_I looked at my hand._

_The same as his the difference now…Haruhi's fingers are laced with his._

_"I'll kill Tamaki" I muttered softly._

_What am I so worried for?_

_Hikaru and I are twins and nothing can ever change that._

_With that in mind a smile spread out on my pale lips._

_My head rested on my silk pillow._

_Nothing can change our bond._

_I told myself this over and over._

_My eyes fluttered closed and my cheeks turned pink as I went to sleep._

_I only thought of what would happen when is aw him again._

_He'd smile and hold me and say he loves me and how much he missed me._

_Then we'd kiss._

_And my heart would pound and I'd feel safe and warm again._

_I went to sleep but still missed Hikaru's arms around my small frame._

_I woke up the next morning and the sun's rays of warmth touched my pale face._

_I showered and dressed and ate a good breakfast with lots of maple syrup._

_That maple syrup part felt wrong without Hika but I couldn't resist._

_I kept myself in good shape._

_I wanted to be presentable for him when he came home._

_For the next 2 months I did the same thing._

_Made myself presentable for my lover._

_Finally he would be home._

_I raced down the steps after pulling on a blue hoodie that was to big for me without caring I ran a brush through my tangles and dragged on some dark colored jeans,_

_Then with my heart pounding against my chest I ran down to the air port._

_Haruhi's father was there waiting for her as well._

_My heart sped up as the plane doors opened._

_Hikaru stepped out._

_Haruhi was next to him._

_My eyes grew wide._

_Their fingers were laced together._

_Both were smiling and giggling._

_Haruhi was blushing._

_Her father's eyes filled with tears as he hugged her._

_Tamaki ran up and hugged Kyoya who'd come out of nowhere._

_"H-Hikaru" I choked out when I found my voice._

_He didn't answer at first._

_Then he looked up "OH" he sighed rustling my hair._

_I smiled at the touch._

_"Something you wanna say to me" I urged for an I love you or I missed you._

_He looked me up and down "think that hoodie is a lil to big" he patted my head the pulled Haruhi into his arms._


	3. 3 in a world built for 2

**_My heart just stopped_**

**_I can't think._**

**_I can't breathe._**

**_All I wanted was to give you all I had._**

**_You let our love sink._**

**_I can't help but feel sad as my heart drops to my feet._**

**_Why'd you leave me?_**

_I just stood there._

_What was I supposed to do?_

_At the host club Hikaru announced that he and Haruhi were now dating and crazy for each other._

_I just stood out on the balcony and cried to myself._

_The past few nights she'd been in my house, in my room behind my closed door, with my bother._

_I hate her._

_Just hate her._

_I never wished anyone dead in life but Haruhi….she's my exception._

_I wish she would fall down dead._

_Hikaru doesn't really need me anymore._

_He never talks to me any way._

_I always sleep on the couch in the library that was once our basement._

_It was rebuilt as our own private library because mom and I like to read._

_I covered up on my little blanket and cried myself to sleep once again. _

_I sleep here because she's in my bed._

_And Hikaru's strong warm arms are holding her close._

_ And I'm a third in a world that was built for two soon ill just fade into the background._

_That's how I feel like I'm watching some sad little red haired boy laying on a couch crying over his lost love._

_And no matter what he does his love won't notice him._

_The boy's vision is blurred with tears and his heart hurts._

_Then I turn and see that sad little red haired boy is none other than Kaoru Hitachiin._

_That sad little boy is me and he's being forgotten by what was once part of him._

_Yes that sad little boy is me._


	4. things i'll never hear or see again

_The next morning she was at my breakfast table._

_I was sitting alone at the far end while they sat laughing together at the other end._

_I stared at the pancakes in front of me._

_I reached for the maple syrup._

_Hikaru's hand grabbed it first then he winked at Haruhi and gave her what was left._

_I pushed my plate away and left the room._

_I leaned against the wall and slid down it until I was on the floor._

_Again I was staring at that same sad little red haired boy from a distance._

_Again his eyes are filled with tears and again he mourns for his lost love._

_And again I can do nothing and again I see that sad little red haired boy is me._

_I cried violently into my hands._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_I looked up shocked at what I saw._

_Hikaru._

_"Why are you crying?" he asked softly taking a seat next to me._

_I stared at him with tears in my ember eyes._

_He wiped them away with his thumb while the rest of his hand rested on my cheek._

_He smiled warmly at me and kissed my forehead._

_"Why do you think" I whispered with a sniff._

_He flashed me a smile._

_"What" I whispered "is my pain funny"_

_He shook his head._

_"Then what" I pleaded him to end his cruel act._

_He again kissed my forehead._

_I wished he'd just cut out his harsh act._

_"Nothing on earth could change what you mean to me" he whispered._

_I backed up._

_"I did miss you every day for 2 months I couldn't sleep Kaoru._

_I missed ya to much" he smiled softly._

_"I love you" he placed a soft kiss on my lips and I blushed._

_Then he got up and walked away._

_I walked up the steps and buried my face into my hands._

_I hate him._

_I hate him._

_I hate him._

_How dare he just do that?_

_"MOM" I called the next morning as I ran down the steps._

**_HIKARU'S POV_**

I woke up the next morning and left Haruhi asleep.

Kaoru wasn't in the normal places.

"Mom where's Kaoru" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Oh Kaoru left for the air port.

My whole body shook.

It all came flying back at me.

His hair his voice his smile his touch.

All of it.

"Any thing you wanna say to me" he whispered breathlessly.

"Hoodie is a lil to big" I walked away from him that day.

I left Kaoru for some girl.

I closed my eyes.

I could hear his laugh I could see his pink cheeks.

All things I'd never hear or see again.

Kaoru.


	5. missing you

**_Hikaru's POV_**

_I ran up the steps._

_"Haruhi" I hissed._

_She sat up and looked around._

_"I'm sorry Haruhi but we just have to break up._

_I and something so great and didn't see that until he was gone. "I panted._

_She looked shocked and non to happy._

_I didn't care I ran as fast as my feet could carry me to the air port._

_"Kaoru" I cried out._

_"Kaoru"_

**_Normal POV_**

Kaoru turned and saw Hikaru.

Hikaru gathered Kaoru in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so stupid Kaoru" he cried pulling his brother close.

"something you wanted to say to me" kaoru looked up at him as he did the morning he came back.

"I love you and I missed you like crazy" Hikaru placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Kaoru smiled "I missed you to I've been missing you my dearest Hikaru" kaoru kissed him again.

Hikaru pulled him close and smiled.

"I missed you to; never again will I take you for granted"

Kaoru snuggled into his twins warm embrace and they didn't care who was watching.

They just knew how much they loved eachother.


End file.
